1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a powdered material-containing bag which enables powdered drinks such as powdered coffee and powdered black tea to be brewed conveniently by simply pouring hot water onto the same bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A simple coffee bag consisting of a filter paper bag in which coffee powder is sealed, and adapted to make coffee by placing the same bag on a cup and pouring hot water thereonto has heretofore been put on the market so that regular coffee can be served simply at home or in an office, and the construction of such a coffee bag is known due to, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 95528/1988, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 36978/1988, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 11763/1982 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 57556/1985.
A conventional powdered drink brewing bag, such as the above-described coffee bag is formed so that the upper edge portion of a filter paper bag body is opened to pour hot water into the interior thereof. Therefore, it is impossible to sufficiently maintain the upper edge portion of the bag body in an opened state. Moreover, since the diameter of the opened edge portion of the bag body is small, it is difficult to pour hot water thereinto. If hot water is poured into such a small-diameter opening with such difficulty, the user would suffer a burn.